É Por isso que eu odeio você
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Antiga história de amor e ódio. Guardada há uns 7 anos no meu computador.


Escórpio observou a garota ruiva atravessar o salão e parar em frente à mesa da Sonserina.

Rosa Weasley era o tipo de garota que os amigos dele chamavam de inconveniente. Sabe-Tudo irritante, ativista pelos direitos de qualquer um que ela achasse fraco e desprotegido, sem nenhum pingo de tato - ou excesso de honestidade como diziam alguns -, Rosa podia realmente ser um _pé-no-saco_.  
Mas, de alguma forma, Escórpio sentia um certo triunfo em vê-la caminhando até ele, com as faces afogueadas pela raiva.  
\- Eu acho que isso é seu! - Disse ela, jogando um prato cheio de bolos de caldeirão na mesa, bem em frente a ele.  
Escórpio abriu um sorriso zombeteiro.  
\- Prove.  
Ela não podia provar. Ninguém podia.  
Ele tinha agido com perfeição em rechear aqueles bolos de caldeirão com creme de canário e colocá-los estrategicamente em frente a Tiago Potter, sem que ele, seus amigos, ou qualquer um dos seus familiares percebesse. É certo que ele correu um pouco de risco, mas valia a pena. Já se iam cinco anos de humilhações e intimidações sofridas por Potter e os outros marotos, e o fato deles estarem no sétimo ano não os tornou nem um pouco mais maduros.

\- Eu sei que foi você. Não preciso provar. - Fulminou-o com os olhos azuis injetados de fúria.  
Escórpio cruzou os braços, calmamente. Toda mesa da Sonserina observava, prendendo a respiração, ainda que embates como aquele não fossem pouco frequentes.  
\- Você está me ameaçando? - Continuou, no mesmo tom de zombaria.  
\- Eu só estou te avisando pra ficar longe da minha família...  
\- Ou o quê? - Agora as outras mesas já estavam atentas à discussão. Alguns professores observavam também, meditando se seria necessário alguma intervenção.  
\- Ou você vai pagar. - O olhar dela era intimidador, mas Escórpio tinha muito tempo de experiência em discussões com Rosa Weasley pra saber até onde podia ir sem fazê-la perder a cabeça. O que acontecia era que às vezes ignorava seu próprio bom senso, mas não podia evitar. Alguma parte dele adorava que ela viesse ter com ele.  
\- Até onde eu sei, o que aconteceu com seu primo não é nada ilegal.  
\- Mas é errado! - Retrucou ela.  
\- Não é pior que azarar as pessoas pelas costas. - Respondeu com azedume. As orelhas dela se envermelharam de vergonha. Ela bem sabia que o priminho não era tão inocente assim. - Só se você me disser que Creme de Canário é perigoso. Talvez as pessoas não devessem comprar Gemialidades Weasley, então.  
A garota pareceu furiosa. Ela nunca admitiria que qualquer Gemialidade Weasley é perigosa, principalmente porque o pai e o tio dela são os donos da loja.  
\- Aquilo não era só creme de canário. - Rosnou entredentes, tremendo de fúria.  
Escórpio levantou, ficando frente a ela; o que não era muita coisa já que ele não era muito alto e Rosa, por sua vez, não era uma garota baixa. Ele se inclinou levemente para frente, retorquindo com desdém.  
\- Prove.  
Ela chiou. Batendo os pés com raiva, deu meia volta em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Alguns alunos respiraram aliviados, assim como os professores, mas a mesa da Sonserina rompeu em aplausos pela segunda vez aquela manhã.  
Escórpio deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto acompanhava com o olhar a garota voltando para a própria mesa. Os sentimentos conflitantes que tinha em relação à ela, lutando vorazmente dentro do peito, num desejo desesperado de humilha-la mais uma vez e se mostrar superior e, ao mesmo tempo, de ...  
Balançou a cabeça com força. Aquilo não, nunca.

_

\- Estúpido! Idiota! É isso que ele é!  
\- Eu disse que não ia adiantar nada, Rosa. - Comentou Alvo, sem se alterar.  
Ela olhou para o primo com a expressão incrédula. - Eu não sei como você consegue aguentar! Tiago é seu irmão!  
\- E por isso mesmo eu sei que ele mereceu. - Respondeu Alvo em tom sério. - Qual é, Rô. A quantidade de vezes que Tiago colocou creme de canário na minha comida, tava mais do que na hora dele tomar um pouco do próprio remédio. Só queria saber como o Malfoy conseguiu chegar aqui sem que ninguém visse.  
Rosa emburrou.  
\- Os marotos vão se vingar. - Comentou soturna.  
\- Pensei que você não gostasse das coisas que eles fazem.  
\- Não gosto, mas quando se trata de Malfoy, é diferente.  
Alvo balançou a cabeça aborrecido. - Tudo bem. Eu admito que Malfoy não é nenhum santo, mas não estava na hora de parar com isso?  
Rosa pareceu horrorizada.

\- _Parar com isso?_ Você vem dizer isso pra mim? Ele implica comigo desde o primeiro ano!  
\- _Você_ implica com ele desde o primeiro ano. - Corrigiu Alvo. - Foi você quem expulsou ele daquele compartimento do trem...  
\- Ele pediu por isso, Al. - Respondeu séria.  
\- E invadir o dormitório dos segundanistas da Sonserina só pra jogar pó de fura-frunco nas roupas do Malfoy...  
\- Ele tinha colado minhas tranças com feitiço adesivo permanente! - Gritou. - Como você pode defender ele...  
\- Eu não estou defendendo. Só estou dizendo que você também foi um pouco desproporcional às vezes.  
Rosa não respondeu. Virou-se para o outro lado, evitando o primo. Reparou que Escórpio ainda olhava pra ela, do outro lado do salão e, sem se intimidar, o encarou. Escórpio levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo com desdém, e se virou para conversar com Antônio Nott que estava a sua esquerda.

\- E se você quer tanto incriminar o Malfoy, não deveria ter devolvido a prova do crime. - Emendou Alvo.

Ela ainda susteve o olhar sobre Malfoy por um minuto, tentando passar por telepatia todo ódio que sentia por ele.

\- Eu não entreguei toda prova do crime. - Falou por fim, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando um saquinho com dois bolos de caldeirão. - Embora eu tenha certeza de que o Professor Longbottom não vai conseguir provar nada.

Alvo deu de ombros.

Minutos depois, ele se despediu de Rosa e rumou para as portas de carvalho, onde iria assistir a primeira aula do dia - Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Rosa, porém, subiria até o sétimo andar para a aula de Artimancia, a pior matéria na sua opinião, onde teria que aturar dois períodos com Malfoy fazendo pilhéria a suas costas.

Antes, entretanto, fez uma pausa na Ala hospitalar onde entregaria os bolos de caldeirão ao Professor Longbottom, diretor da Grifinória, já que ele havia acompanhado Tiago mais cedo até ali.

Seu primo já havia perdido boa parte das penas aquela altura mas, se aquilo fosse Creme de Canário normal, ele já deveria ter perdido todas elas. Tiago, ou a maior parte da cara dele, não estava nada satisfeito, mas Órion Hitchens e Miguel Evans - seus dois melhores amigos - pareciam prestes a cair na gargalhada.

\- Acho que até o final do dia ele estará cem por cento. - Informou Madame Clearwater ao Professor Longbottom. - Não era veneno, era mais alguma daquelas Gemialidades Weasley...

\- Não era só mais uma Gemialidade Weasley. - Interrompeu Rosa com um pouco mais de rispidez do que o necessário, entregando a prova do crime aos responsáveis. - Foi Escórpio Malfoy, Professor.

Neville Longbottom olhou para Rosa com condescendência. Ela conhecia bem aquele olhar, era o mesmo que o Professor fazia toda vez que ela culpava Malfoy de alguma coisa.

\- Você viu ele, Rosa?

Ela franziu o cenho, irritada, mas não ia mentir.

\- Não. Mas eu _sei_ que foi ele...

\- Mas isso não é suficiente. Os garotos me disseram a mesma coisa -, disse apontando na direção dos marotos -, e, convenhamos, vocês tem uma rivalidade histórica com Escórpio Malfoy.

\- O que quer dizer que você acha que nos estamos mentindo. - Disse Órion, tentando fazer uma cara séria.

\- O que quer dizer que vocês não tem certeza. - Consertou o Professor. - Enfim, se não tem jeito, Tiago vai passar a manhã aí na Enfermaria, mas vocês não tem que ir pra aula, não?

O olhar de Neville era sério, e os garotos não tiveram outra alternativa que não sair dali. O fato de ser o professor mais legal da Escola não impedia Neville de manter a ordem quando necessário.

Rosa bufou, tomando o caminho para o sétimo andar, mas Órion acompanhou-a, deixando Miguel para trás.

\- Eu também sei que foi aquele idiota, Rosa. Mas ele vai pagar.

Ela assentiu, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Você esta indo para aula de Adivinhação...

\- Artimancia.

\- Certo. Ótima matéria.

Ela parou abruptamente, quase fazendo com que o Órion esbarrasse nela. Virou para encara-lo, sabendo muito bem que a fúria que estava sentindo não era dirigida especificamente à ele. Órion era alto, os olhos muito negros virados na direção dela, por baixo dos cabelos também negros e levemente desarrumados, como os de Alvo.

\- Certo. O que você quer? - Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Você quer ir a Hogsmead comigo neste fim de semana.

Órion a pegou de surpresa, desarmando momentaneamente sua raiva.

\- Como?!

\- Bem... - Disse coçando a cabeça. - Seria à pé, mas se você quiser ir de vassoura...

\- Não é isso! - Falou, meio embaraçada, meio irritada.

\- Então... - Insistiu, com um sorriso que faria metade das garotas de Hogwarts se derreter.  
\- Eu já disse que não vou sair com você. - E encerrando o assunto, voltou a dar as costas ao garoto.  
Ele insistiu, correndo atrás dela.  
\- Eu não lembro disso.  
Rosa soltou um suspiro. Não é que ela não gostasse do garoto, pelo contrário, tinha um xodó por Órion desde o Quarto Ano. Mas ele nunca reparou nela e, convenhamos, a reputação dele com as garotas não era lá essas coisas; não muito diferente da reputação de Tiago. Além de tudo, alguma coisa nele a fazia lembrar irresistivelmente Escórpio Malfoy, e ela odeia Escórpio Malfoy.  
\- Não dá pra lembrar mesmo, foram só umas quinze vezes nos últimos seis meses. - Respondeu sarcástica.  
\- Mas dessa vez é diferente.  
Rosa parou, as mãos na cintura.  
\- Porque?  
\- Ora... porque... porque não é tipo um encontro. - Disse, por fim, confiante.  
A garota continuou esperando uma explicação razoável.  
\- Não é porque você vai com um garoto a Hogsmead que significa que você tem um encontro com ele.  
\- Minha aula começa em cinco minutos, Hitchens...  
\- Espera! - Insistiu, segurando o pulso dela. Rosa sentiu um ligeiro formigamento. - Você sempre vai a Hogsmead com Al Potter...  
\- Ele é meu primo, e é meu melhor amigo.  
\- Sim, sim... - Confirmou. - Mas nunca é um encontro, não é. Nós vamos assim. Você vai comigo, mas sem ser um encontro. Só como amigos. - Concluiu com um olhar triunfante.  
Rosa sentiu tentada a rir. Pelo menos dessa vez ele fora um pouco mais criativo, mas ela ainda tinha medo de se magoar.  
\- Nós não somos amigos.  
Antes que ela se virasse novamente ele continuou.  
\- Mas podemos ser. - Disse com a voz suplicante. - Me dá essa chance, Rosa. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou atrás de você... - Acrescentou, pensando melhor. - Se você não quiser. É claro.  
Ela não sabe se foi pela insistência dele, pela voz suplicante, pela possibilidade de beijar o garoto que povoou seus sonhos por metade da adolescência, ou simplesmente porque iria atrasar para a sua aula, mas, com um curto sim, ela disparou pelo último lance de escadas, chegando na sala ao mesmo tempo em que a Profª Vector fechava a porta.


End file.
